SNEDtopia
by sned
Summary: The continuing adventures of the SNED community.
1. The Citadel of Charity

Chapapter whon:

After omilys frend Will has saved bith the internet and the woruld he was Heor of EaRTH. All the govement decipted to give will the reward which was free county. Bedcause will was the smartest ever he picked to have greenland. It was going to be renamed the WACKY WORLD OF WILL but before that Omily rolled up to ihm and said "Will aim killing you and stealing this country" Will said this was fine. He was shot 28 times with a shotgum and it was paynefulk.

Now thas omily was the leader she made it into a new conutyr called SNEDtopia and every mumbore of sned got their own bitpartsegment.

Omily build a giant pasty city called Omiliopolis and every shiop was a pub. She used her lots of posh money&influence to hire and army of pubemonsters which maygt be important L8r. Then anuthor settletment was builts and it was Pows Fog Fortress full of fogmonsters which are different to pubminsters by a lot. A giant lab was built by Sam and run by his wife powdisis and their 33 chilren who were probably ol enuf to work with the nuclerr.

Also builb wer Alexiz Castle of Handcuffs and tasers and Dor went wild and started to live in a forest where antlers, wires and crapehangers all grew off of off of trees. All was peaceful for ages until it wasent where a mysterius new city was made called the Citadel of Charity. A mystyrerrius letterp was sneded to the sned people. "pls come to the citadel for a day of fungeoneering"

Poopel who went was Omily, sma, pwo, dro and they also invited mge. They begun swugging down into the floor and saw lots of monsterps. But the group was too strong exceprt meg who was moaning about having to go on an adventure with omily. "I will never do this agun " she sad and never did. Sulpenly the bawwws appererated and it was groeg BUT not even normal groeg.

"Groeg whya re you INTO CAR" dorp explonted at him. "I am here to run over you" and the group sed thois was NOT FINE. And then a big figth came to happen.

Dor was gorping him onto his duel head-penis and omily was slapping hiom with her bear arms and pow was yelling NEEGUURS really loud in his ear.

Groeg was defeeated so hard that he went silent for 2 (two) whole DAYS. "yaep we won said the ground" said the group but thn they nopissed that Mug was gone. NO they whispsre in hooror. 2look a clue sed sam with his science eyes that could see indivimiual atrosm. It was a crimp of gingerbeard on the floor!


	2. The Cave of Massive Scary

Chapapter toe:

The sneddians decieptet to rexcue meg from her kidnappesters and sawa looooong line of gingerbeard crumps learing off into the distance.

They walked fro ages and out of the fungeon and thru fields and mountains and lakes untiz they saw a big cave and the trail went into 4. This was luck and also well pannier as there was 4 of the snedz presert. Uncorpulently they didn't not even once ever noticd the big sighen saying "Cave of massive scary" and blumbledinto it without an crare into the world.

First tunnelhole was explorated by the Omily. Suddenly ghosty noises beagn to happen "oo000oooo0ooo0o0000ooo0ooo" they said and she bagan to cry and yell and scream from the massive fear. As she were into dangar her pubmonsters ran to halp but were ghosted away by the gjsosts. There werp 1 bleft and omily tried to take off its ghost face. Undernear it was Groeg BUT nopt even normal groeg. It was RATINGS GROEG! And he said 2/10, wool not bung and omily ewas defeated by scary.

Menwher in the 2st tunnelhole was a Dorsploring. He didhavenot seen the tripping whire that was acros the floor as it was small, hard to see, dark and invinsicle. He fell onto a slide and sliding down he was like in a machine that dressed him in new clothes and a box was stapled into has hands and a thingy wus presed into his mouf. He arrived into a bif hall where light was again. He was nert to an unconscious omily. Biginge him was a noisus and alexiz stopped out. She was angry and had her stroggest tazer. "WTF DOR U MOSTET" shr rieged at him. Dor then used his brain to work out the scenenearioa. The mashine had drested him in a shirty that sed "#1 RAPIST" on it. The box was a dulxexexe box of 12000 condops and the face machine was moving his mout to sey "I was lots of rapesex with an Omily" every 2 secons. Realising his prrerdickament he fainted.

Laterl;y into the 3st tunelk was an Sam. Superquicy he was an big white room where nothing was expect a box. He cartwheedlded up to and found I was fulkl o gaems. Ther was Hlaf lyfe 3 and right4derp 3 and even tearm 4trezz3 and it made sma jazzhimselkf even harpded than big rowboats. Then he hearc the door slam be hinged him. "rthat was a trap yung sma, now you are MINE!" Sam spun a 3600 degres turn and faced his atacker. It was a Naked Gaben. He started dancing towarp sam and jiggles as he danece. "the number 3 has summon me, did you not see this was the 3ST TUNNEL!" ans sam cursed his not thinking harf enough. Gaben was absropting the power of "3" by making even mor steam sales and gaining £money. (this is becuz 3 of keyboro is like money when shitred) and gaben was filling the room and expaping. Sam was crushed and this was him defetapted.

Pow went down his tunnel and nothing hap for ageans. Then the was a big cage with his friends in. "wtf negurs" he spoke "all you ahd to du was fallow the caves" . "ahahahahahahahahaha" said an voices. It was a man so gigger that the groun he walked over turned to gingerbread. "I have lurred you here, my masrtet wioll be pleasedhappy and I can into reward" and he point at megeg who was tried down to the florr. Pow was goin to atack but ginggerman had dormilysam hostarged. "U can them back but only if you step to into thiz macheenb" pow got into a big bath and felt jellyweird. "my master has drained all you're Gay Fag power now I will teleprot away" and neither he nord mge was seen ever agape.

Meanwhre pow was sad becar all he was now was "nigger" and all his friends were curioscity about who needed the Gay Fag powers…

To bean Continuated.


	3. The Penultimate Thing

Chapapter Tree

All the people wer depress because they never dintn not know how to find who made pow simply: "Nigger".

Just thwn a man appeared and it was Groeg. BUT not normal groeg, he was wear a gun and a hatmet, it was MARINE GROEG! "BZZZZT BZZT BZ BZ!" he bztd at theem and pointed at his integlactic starcuiser.

As they got in dor just then rellis that greog was evil before "why are you good now" he stated or asked and groeg repli "BZZT BZZTZTZ" and it was all eplain. Then SNED went into space and it was cool and they had ben to spaced before but this time vene more futher. Sam questione and said "where are we going" and groeg said "BZZT" and it was all explined. Then the spaceshipp got to the planet and it was guillenor. They went to the sface and foun themselves into lumbridgridge. A man called Hans began to talking to them but pow stabbed him 55 times with his rune penor and it was sexypoaynfulk.

Groeg went to bank and grabbed him "non-bee speaker amuoolet" and sudenthen could into England. "hello everyone im normal groeg now" he said to nobody who was listen. He groupgathered everyone and told them the plan "we have to quest for special thing, im asure it wil work" this seemdd to clam everyone down.

They had to quest and it may have been hrard but for some reason sam acted like he had done it like 50 time and it was done super quick. Omily asjk "what is reward" and it was a new rcalter. "it makes gay fag rune which can we use to telpro to the highest energys of gayfaggness which wil lead to pows power" and everyone cheer but pow because he nigger.

This rune need 99 runespannerring. "I will do it" sed dor bu omily also said this at nearly the same time. They ahd a massive figh over it and OMILY DIED! After this settles they make the runes and all telprot to the power.

When they goat there iot was dark and a room full fo posh stuff. but then a butler steeped into their viewvising. "hellow, I am here top raep you" and he got a gun out. He zapped groeg and pow and dor and sam and they all grew backwards to be like 5 yrold. The butler got out a big nte. "I am sim and its bokunopico time" and he chased them around the room. Babby groeg swug from the chandleer to smug onto sim face but he dodged while babby sam tripped him into a big cake. Sim whooped the crème off him. "its time for my ultimate attack" he boastes and began vomited small blue birds that homed onto the babbys. Would this be the end of Babby SNED!?


	4. The Fall of Happy

Chapapter last

The babbies were about to deadkilled BUT then Omilys friend Will arrived. "HELLO I AM HERE TO BE SAVING THE PEOPLE THAT YOU ARE KNOW TO BE AND WHOM AREE ALSO THE FRIENDS OF OMILYS WHICH IM TELL AMAZING JOKES TO" and he ate Sim and he die. "but will we thought you died" everyone moves their facelips to create these words to expell from they're mothes. "I DID" and then he corpsefied.

Sims bokunopico gun wore of and they unbabby'd. "Now to find pows pwrs so we con all into happiness back in SNEDtopia" Dor said. "be holding yourself to one spot" said sam. "I am best quep masser in all of RS and will go first" and groeg said "No I am" and they had a massive fight a GROEG DIED!

The living 3 sneddians all bootyrumbled up the stairs and opened door to a big boss shaped room. It was so big in every direction and all the floor, wal and cellim were mad of iPhones. "I did not expect you to defeate my buttlet" an voice rang out. And then Skyler appears. "but you have arrived at a time that is lonner than the required time to be arriving in to stop me for I have fussed with the gayfag power"

Sklyer bagan throwing iphones into the air and they hit all of SNED. "ow wtf negurz" retored an pow. And they charged at skyderp and did lots of violence at him. "you fools, since I am ultra homo all men touches simply POWER ME MOAR" and he threw them into a pile of iPhones. Then dor spokesid "time to call in a few favorations" and summoned both swagsket and the fleet of Svenlings who owed hoim favor. He put swagsket on his fisting hand and punched at skyper who actually into damage. But then the Svenlings arrived and skyler said "you are fools part 2, elctic foolaloo, I can control the svenlings with my new powers and they attacked the Sned poople."

They were all captured and Skyler led his manmassive army to SNEDtopia and concurred it. He then used his nearly like an God powers to rise Zeldakitten, runis, Shit Michael from Le grave XDD and formed the League fo anti-SNED.

And SNED was proiobablz going to be captured 5ever.

Probably…


End file.
